El club de los imposibles
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiriBakuWeek2k18 / Día 5 ] Aún cuando la sangre le baña el cuerpo y respira agitado, con uno de los dientes quebrados y ha perdido una parte importante de sí, una que nadie puede darle de nuevo. { Drabble }


**El club de los imposibles.**

* * *

Quinto reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18** / AU.

 **Prompt:** Aventura / reconciliación / mañanas dulces.

* * *

El cielo está mugriento de los restos de las estrellas de la noche pasada.

El rubio camina, con pasos pesados y lentos por el cansancio del cuerpo que le pide letanía que él no concede y no logra su pequeña victoria. Bakugo ha caminado de manera incontable a través del suelo rocoso, con el cuerpo lleno de lamentaciones y la sensación de desasosiego que no se va ni lo abandona.

Pues él sigue allí, caminando el camino ajeno con los pies cansados y los ojos llenos de una neblina que lo va volviendo todo inservible, que se mira las manos rotosas llenas de costuras y de sangre mientras escala y escala hasta el monte de las injurias donde no quiere pisar pero a la vez sí pues es su deber como hombre y cómo ser hombre si no se pueden librar sus batallas. Él está detrás del telón agresivo de esa tragicomedia llamada vida, esperando que nadie aplauda, que pueda pasar desapercibido entre la bruma de los demás actores y que nadie se de cuenta de que ha fallado (en sus libretos, en sus acciones, en su manera de gesticular), y entonces pueda irse tranquilo a casa de una vez por todas.

Hasta que llega a la cima.

Por que lo ve, y de repente el calor le entibia esas manos inservibles que tiene.

Bakugo quien siempre ha despreciado a su madre y repudiado a las flores de repente se encuentra con que quien está frente a él tiene los ojitos triste más hermosos que ha podido ver alguna vez, aun cuando la sangre le baña el cuerpo y respira agitado, con uno de los dientes quebrados y ha perdido una parte importante de sí, una que nadie puede darle de nuevo. Bakugo se acerca, escuchando el ruido de sus propias botas mientras él se aleja y lo mira negando. Con las gruesas gotas de agua salada que salen de sus ojos y le bañan las mejillas.

 _A la mierda_ , se dice Bakugo cuando se hinca frente a él y lo abraza.

Cuando sus manos, llenas de la inmundicia humana, acarician con tiento y delicadeza el horrible esqueleto escamoso, que sangra y llora en la espalda ajena, con los huesos astillados espantosos; que sobresale de la carne dolorida y le pide por favor que lo ayude, que le cure y que lo quieran incluso en su maldición otoñal que sólo hacía que su portador desapareciera como apareció: vuelto un mar incesante de lágrimas de dolor que se escondía en los brazos de Bakugo mientras él simplemente le tomaba para adorarlo como si fuera precioso, llenarle de polvos de oro y decirle que todo estaba bien, repetir su nombre entre las caricias suaves a la carne rota y los huesos quebrados de las alas que se caen a trocitos, que la carne resbala entre la sangre y vuelve al magma de donde salió; pues sigue desquebrajándose luego de lo ocurrido.

Entonces Bakugo le susurra las cosas más dulces que alguna vez escuchó, y Kirishima, incluso entre sus espasmos de dolor -no por la carne perdida de su espalda, no por el hueso que ahora se asomaba entre los nervios y toda la sangre que le brotaba a borbotones-, sino por el dolor de verse sucio e inmundo frente a ese hombre estoico que no le había dado nada más que lo que nunca había tenido en su propia vida y se había esforzado en demostrar.

Kirishima quien siempre ha amado a su madre y adorado las flores escucha las palabras, una y otra vez hasta que se tatúa en su cuerpo y la escucha una y otra vez en sus oídos incluso aunque él no vuelve a repetirlo _voy a deshacerte en mis brazos y te recitaré mil poemas que improvisaré con el paso de las eternidades que lleguen_. Y llora, cuando se deshace en promesas del futuro que le indican que camine, que está bien besarlo, que está bien dejarse enredar entre la bruma placentera que los besos del rubio y las manos que suaves acarician su cuerpo mancillado de muertas esperanzas de quien podría seguir esperando mil prosas veraniegas de cómo se aman.

―Yo tengo fe en ti y te esperaré hasta que regreses.


End file.
